


Dual Attractions

by Witchy_Clover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Asexual Character, Attraction, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory couple, Tattoos, peircings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy_Clover/pseuds/Witchy_Clover
Summary: These inked and pierced artists decide they want something more, and they agree that they have met the person of their dreams, and bringing them into the relationship would be the best decision they had ever made.They always saw him around, wether they planned to or not. In the cafe drinking tea and reading, working out at the gym, getting a new piercing at the shop- one or the other alway was graced by their attractive senior, Danny.He acted aloof most times, but when they were out of his sight he carefully analyzed and over analyzed their interactions, blushing profusely. They grabbed attention, forced others to noticed them, but between the swirling colors down their arms or collars, or the glittering peircings, they made themselves known. Recently, they had taken to trying hard to get him to notice them, but he didn't know why and If he didn't find out soon he may go crazy.Join Riley and Purcell as they attempt to woe their tiny senior Danny together.





	Dual Attractions

Her pale skin glistened under the dimming light, the salted taste of her skin making itself known to me as I peppered it with lingering kisses and nibbling as my teeth caught on her collarbone, demanding some of her attention while her lips were captured by our freckled companion. The inked roses on her shoulder were teased and tasted by metal while constellations were traced on her alluring bare hip. 

Moments more and she turned, catching her breath before tentatively pressing rose petal lips to mine, testing the waters before I attacked and caught her bottom lip with mine, daring her to be rough. Now, instead of my lips torturing her shoulders with taunting touches, they were massaged with gentle hands, another pair of lips pressing to her spine through rustling fabric. A finger linked around mine, and a hand slid into my hair pulling harder until I gasped with lidded eyes, humming my approval. 

Another turn of our bodies and I felt cool hands sliding around my waist, tugging me closed before sprinkling feather light kisses to my jaw, trailing up to taste my lips, a smooth metallic tongue slithering past my stained lips and dancing with my own. A feminine body pressed into mine from the back, stretching their hands around my waist as well, attacking my shoulders and neck with pressured kisses and harsh bites. 

After deeming my skin blemished enough, the warmth pressing to my back was gone and I felt her arms slide under those holding me, tremors mapping her every touch. Leading my lips away from from the other pierced pair, I joined her assault, ravaging the other side, claiming him as ours.

Nuzzling my cheek to his soft skin, I crawled into his open arms and he carried me as we walked hand in hand with our girlfriend and they tucked me into the middle, her joining me and curling around my smaller frame, arms wrapping around me and legs pressed against mine as our blue eyed boyfriend left us to sleep. 

My eyes drooped closed and when they opened, seemingly seconds later, I was alone and I was on my couch, my phone ringing from where it was charging.

"Damn"


End file.
